Crazy Love
by nxstxlgia
Summary: Paul imprints on Bella, but doesn't want to acknowledge it. Bella becomes unsocial and crazy, even after he tries to love her. People even begin to think that she can't be fixed. What happens when vampires are added to the mix? What ever could happen can't be good.
1. Truth Or Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I only own the plot.

You can do anything if you just try.

**Third Person POV **

Just two days ago, Paul imprinted on Bella when she went to see Emily. Paul, however, could not believe the beautiful girl was the 'leech lover'. Paul wished very badly that he could ignore the imprint. Sam, however, told Paul that he had tried it before in order to stay with Leah. Ignoring the imprint would just make it harder for both the wolf and the imprint.

Today, the pack and it's imprints, including Bella, who still was considered and imprint and a part of the family, gathered for a bonfire to play some games and spend time together. Between Sam and Emily, the real reason was to try and get Paul to stop being so stubborn and accept Bella. After all, Bella decided to forgot about Paul's woman filled past, so, why couldn't he forget hers?

**Bella's POV **

At the bonfire, Kim insisted we play truth or dare.

"Whatever you want, Kim." Jared told her dreamily.

"Geez, Jared! Are you going to let Little Miss Imprint run you like that? I say hell, no!" Embry told him.

"No way, Jared!" Paul snarled. I guess he wanted to avoid a dare about me. Like kissing me.

I shuddered at the thought. I knew I wanted him to accept the imprint, but I wasn't ready to KISS him.

"C'mon guys! Its just harmless truth or dare." Jared rolled his eyes

"Oh, yeah? Wait till you hear the dare I have planned for you." I mumbled under my breath. I knew he could hear.

"So are you in?" Jared asked me.

"Fine." I sighed. There was no use arguing.

Soon, everyone else gave in and we began the game.

"Quil, truth or dare?"Embry began.

" Uh. Let me see. " Quil thought. "Dare?"

"I dare you to wear make up for the rest of the day." Embry smirked.

"Embry! Its 3:30 pm! That's hours away!" Quil pouted.

Kim shrieked and quickly put make up on Quil. She gave him eyeliner, mascara, lipstick, you name it. We all had a good laugh for about a minute.

"Kim, truth or dare?" Quil asked.

"Dare." Kim giggled.

"I dare you to let me send a random text to someone in your contacts." Quil smiled.

Kim's face fell, but she handed over her phone. Quil burst out laughing and handed Kim her phone back.

"You idiot! Dad's going to kill me!" Kim cried.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"Dad, I'm pregnant. I am with the guy right now. We're fucking. P.S. its not Jared." Kim read

"Oh my god! That's too funny." I laughed.

"Embry, truth or dare?" Kim asked, irritated.

"Truth." Embry said.

"Who do you think is the sexiest person here?" Kim asked.

I noticed Jared, Sam, and surprising Paul, shoot Embry a look telling him to watch his mouth.

"Well, to be honest, Bella." Embry mumbled.

Paul growled viciously at Embry.

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes. I knew he'd say that.

"I couldn't lie, Paul! Honestly! I didn't mean anything by it!" Embry said.

"Right!" Paul calmed slightly.

"Paul, truth or dare." Embry asked.

I could see Paul mentally with the options. "Dare."

"I dare you to tie your hands to your ankles for the rest of the game." Embry saved himself from being torn.

Embry tied Paul while Paul kept a bitter look on his face.

"Sam, truth or dare?" Paul grew a smile on his face.

"Dare ." Sam answered, obviously scared to pick truth after the last incident.

"I dares you to go outside and yell at the top of your lungs 'Nooo! I was adopted!'" Paul smiled.

Sam walked to the door and opened it annoyedly.

"Nooo! I was adopted!" Sam yelled very loudly. Everyone stared at him and whispered.

Sam came in and loudly slammed the door.

"Happy?" He asked laughing Paul.

"Very." Paul replied.

"Jacob, truth or dare?" Sam asked.

"Dare." Jake replied. After Embry'incident, no one was picking Truth.

"I dare you to go next door and ask if you can have a spare condom." Sam laughed.

"What the fuck?" Was all Jake could say.

Sam nodded and Jake slowly walked to the neighbours. He knocked and a 15 or 16 year old boy opened the door.

"Do you have a spare condom I can use?" Jake asked nervously.

The boy closed the door for a second and then handed him one. When, Jake came back, he threw it at Sam.

"You could sure use this." He told Sam. Emily blushed a bright pink.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Jacob asked.

"Dare." I replied without thinking.

"I dare you to put ice in your bra and leave it there for a minute." He smiled.

"Jake..." I whined.

Paul looked like he wanted to kill Jacob.

"Why, Jake? Its going to be cold!" I said as I walked in with Leah to help me.

"Here." Leah handed me the smallest pieces of ice as possible.

I put item in and walked back out. I didn't even do a funny expression, but it was still cold. That disappointed the boys.

I walked in and then quickly took the ice out.

"Seth, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to let me feed you something while you're blindfolded." I smiled.

"Bella!" Seth complained.

I placed a blindfold on Seth and came back with a jar of mayonnaise.

"Bella! That better not be what I think it is!" Seth warned. I knew he could smell it.

I put a big spoonful of it in his mouth. He tore off blindfold and spit it out.

"Leah, truth or dare?" Seth asked after he cleaned his mouth.

"Truth." Leah answered.

"If you were trapped on an island, which three people would you bring with you and why?" Seth asked.

"Bella, you, and Embry." Leah answered.

"Why?"

"I can have fun with Bella, annoy you, and use Embry as shark bait." Leah answered.

"Hey!" Embry and Seth both said.

"Quil, truth or dare?" Leah smiled widely.

"Dare."

"I dare you to lick the floor."

Quil groaned but licked the dirt covered floor.

"Bella, truth or dare." Quil asked with a smile that told me he'd help me with my 'Paul Problem'.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Jacob."

Jake's face lit up. I guess he still loved me.

I made my way over to him and pressed my lips to his. I tied my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Jake's tongue licked my bottom lip to ask for access to my mouth. I let him explore my mouth as his arms made their way around my waist.

"Jacob Black, if you like being in one piece I suggest you let go of Bella." Paul snarled.

Jake quickly let go of me and stepped back.

"Why do you care Paul?" I asked him.

"Because I imprinted on you. Even if I do not accept it, these boys can not do every fucking thing they want with you!" Paul yelled at me.

"I do what I want! Dare or not! If you don't want me to do it, accept the imprint!" I yelled back.

I turned to face the hole pack. "Fuck you all! I wish you all go to hell! Leave me alone! I don't give a fuck about what you think! You don't mean a thing to me! Fuck you!"

I stomped away without a backwards glance at the idiots I used to think of as my 'family'.


	2. Bloody Knife

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own the plot.

**Sam's POV (A day later)**

I HAD to see Bella. She was like my daughter especially since Sue and Charlie ran away together to Vegas a year ago. I phased and ran off to her house. I opened the locked window ( I'm a wolf, remember?) and walked towards her scent. Suddenly, I recognized the rust and salt smell in the air which meant - oh no!- blood! I rushed in to see Bella covered in cuts and blood with a knife in her hand.

"Bella! Stop! " I shouted. She jumped up and looked at me fearfully.

"Sam! Please don't tell anyone! I can explain! Please!" Bella pleaded.

"Why, Bella? Why did you ruin yourself?" I asked her, hugging her, which meant I probably had blood on me.

" No body cared about me! My dad left me for Sue. Renée left for Phil. Paul doesn't want me and is stuck with me. Jacob probably hated me. Emily and Kim are probably disappointed. Quil and Embry probably think I hate them. Leah hates me. Seth probably thinks its MY fault Sue left. You are probably disappointed and mad!" She cried, her tears becoming red from the blood.

"Everyone in the pack cares for you! I am basically your dad now. Fuck Charlie and Renée. They can go to Hell for all I care! Paul loves you! Seth isn't mad. I am only disappointed that you did this to yourself! Go take a shower. I'll wait downstage." I began to walk away.

"Sam! Please don't tell anyone! Please!" She begged on her knees.

" I won't. Now,clean yourself up." I said.

"OK," She said.

...

I made us breakfast before she came down. Bella was dresses in a long sleeved shirt with long pants and gloves.

"Bella. How bad is it?" I said worried.

"Not very bad" Bella lied.

"Go Upstairs." I sighed.

"No!" She complained.

I lightly picked her up and saw her wince for a second. I took her upstairs to her room and took off her shirt and pants. It was different seeing her nearly naked as my daughter than someone else just so you know. I saw knife marks all over her body.

"Bella.." I said.

"Its not that bad Sam! Really! Its just...minor injuries." She tried to convince me.

"Do I need to get you a therapist? Really? I would do anything to stop this." I told her.

"No! Next time, they'll be smaller cuts- I meant no, Sam." Bella said.

"Bella. You're lucky Emily is with Kim for the rest of the week. If she wasn't, I'd get you a therapist. I will stay here while Emily comes back. And I swear- if a smell a drop of blood, you are getting that therapist, do you hear me?" I threatened.

" Yes, Sam." Bella said looking down.

I put her clothes on and started heading out before she spoke.

"Sam?" Bella called out.

"Yeah?"

"I want, I mean, will you and Emily adopt me even if I'm broken, bloody, and useless?"

"Yes! You are none of those things but yes! I've wanted this for so long!" I hugged her carefully.

"Thanks." She replied softly.

"Lets go eat breakfast!" I said.

**Hey there!**

**Did you enjoy the story? The next chapter will be longer, I promise! Review! Love you all! Hugs! **

**-Ponypoke**


	3. Sam

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own the plot.

**Paul's POV **

It had been a day since Bella spoke the words that sent me to literal Hell. I know she was supposed to be the leech lover, but why couldn't I have acted better? I suddenly heard a howl and I ran outside and phased.

_Is it the leech? _I asked.

_No. I was just going to update you guys on Bella._ Sam said.

_Is she OK?Jacob and I asked._

_No, not much. _Sam said.

_Wait how do you know this? Jared asked._

_Well, I'm at her house and - Sam was cut off._

_What?! The pack all said._

_I need to see her! I said quickly._

_You can't yet. Maybe in a day or two but nows not the time. Sam said._

Sam then showed us Bella with bloody skin and a knife.

_Damn, Paul, you really messed up! Quil said._

_Do I need to mention she hadn't called or texted YOU either, Quill? Yeah, I caused much of this mess, but you guys were almost as bad! So shut the fuck up and actually do something to contribute! For ONCE use your BRAIN! If you even have one! I snarled._

_Geez, Paul, I has joking! Quill said._

_Well, don't! I replied._

_Calm down guys! Embry said._

_Anyway, after day 1 & 2, Jacob will see her and spend the whole day with her. You will ALL take turns. Sam said._

_Why don't I go first? I complained._

_Do I need to remind you that YOU mainly pissed her off? Give her some time! Sam said._

_Why? I asked._

_Really,Paul? You will see her! Calm down! Jacob said._

_Easy for YOU to say! You don't have an imprint! I spat at him._

_Yeah, but I lost my Best Friend! You have tons of other girls! I only have Bella as my friend! Jacob reminded._

_Chill! You guys are going too far! Sam said._

OK! Just go check on Bella! I said.

OK, bye. NO FIGHTING! Sam said.

**Sam's POV**

I phased back and went into the house.

"Bella, did you finish eating?" I asked her.

"Yeah..." She lied. I always knew when she lied. Its obvious!

"Bella.."

"Im... Not hungry?" Bella made her answer sound like a question.

"You WILL eat. Do you need a feeding tube?" I asked.

" Fine! I'll eat! " Bella gave in.

"Good." I said. Bella hurriedly ate all her food.

"Done!" She said, getting up.

"OK. I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to go get ingredients for dinner later." I told her, heading out the door.

"OK! Bye, dad!" She said happily.

I stopped in my tracks. Did she just call me dad? I'm so happy! Bella is a good daughter, and I can't by believe her "parents" and Edward would abandon her.

"Goodbye, Bella" I replied with the biggest grin on my face.

**Hello!**

**So, I am on chapter 3 already! Review if you have ideas and I WILL use them! So, technically, you control the story! Love ya'll! Hugs! **

**-Ponypoke**


	4. Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own the plot.

**Bella's POV **

OK, now that my dad's gone, what should I do? I don't know! Whatever I want! I'm free for a couple of minutes.

I walked over to where I kept my beer and got 4 cans. I slowly drank them all while watching t.v. I stayed there for the whole time he was gone (3 minutes).

"Bella! I'm back!" He called out.

"Yeah... Sure..." I called back dizzily.

"Bella?" My dad ran to my side in wolf speed.

" Yeah? " I got up, shaking and stumbling.

"Are you drunk?" He asked fearfully.

"What...? No..." I tumbled while knocking down the cans.

"Why? Where did you even get them?" Dad asked, sitting me down.

"I...had them since Charlie left. I don't know! I had nothing else to do." I replied, my head spinning.

"You should've...watched t.v.!" He said, shaking his head.

"Stop...over...exaggerating! It was only 4 cans!" I said, defending my self.

"Where are they?" He inquired

"Second drawer on the left." I replied?

Dad got up and followed my directions.

"Bella!" He shouted.

"What?" I walked there, falling a lot.

"This is like 5 dozens of 12 packs!" Dad said, showing me them.

"Do you want some?" I said handing him a bottle.

"We can't both be irresponsible and get drunk!" He said.

"Suit yourself." I said.

"Bella! Why would you act like this? Do I need to get Jacob?" Sam asked.

"No...I'm not that drunk, Sam!" I complained.

He sighed and went outside. I took my chances and hurriedly drank another bottle.

"I told you, Jacob." Sam said.

I looked up and saw both of them.

"Jake!" I threw myself at him.

"Uh, yeah, its good to see you too, Bells, but why are you getting dunk?" He asked.

"Because I was bored! Come on!" I said, running outside.

"Where?" He followed.

I shrugged,"Cliff diving? "

"What? No! Join your condition!" Jake shook his head.

"I'm drunk. Not disabled." I corrected.

I ran through then woods, him right beside me, tumbling a lot. Suddenly, Jake got in a protective crouch in front of me and growled.

"What, Jake? I don't see anything?" I said, confused and drunk.

"Damn it! I smell it!" He said, looking around.

"Smell what?" I asked.

"Vampire!" He said, tensing up.

**Hi there!**

**Yes, I know I update often. I actually updated at, like, 2 a.m. yesterday. Wow, I'm tired. Anyway, please review! Who could the vampire be? Love you all! Bye! Hugs! **

**-Ponypoke**


	5. Time With Jake

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own the plot.

**Jacob's POV**

Bella doesn't realize the trouble she's in. Well, I don't think she realizes anything! The scent of vampire was coming to me from nearby. It was a scent I've smelled before.

Edward? He better not! Not after what he did to Bella!

The little pixie girl? I don't know!

The red headed leech?

There were many possibilities. I picked up a complaining Bella and ran to her house.

"Sam! Vampire!" I called out.

"What? Stay with Bella!" He said, running outside.

"You don't need to! I can take care of myself! Idiots!" Bella said.

I put her down on her bed, "You can but we don't know who it is."

"Its probably Edward or Alice." She said.

"You can't be sure about that." I replied.

"Yeah,whatever." Bella said.

"Anyway, Bella, im sorry about what happened at the last bonfire." I apologized.

"Nah. I should've given you the chance. Now I will." She said

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Kiss me." Bella said, simply.

I knew she was drunk but I still kissed her. I put my tongue in her mouth and while I was exploring her mouth, she leaned back, pulling me on to of her. The feeling of her body against mine made us both moan.

"Paul, wouldn't be happy." Sam said, coming into the room.

I pulled myself off of Bella and sat up in a second flat.

"Exactly. I don't care what he thinks. He hates me." Bella spat.

"He wants you. He accepted the imprint." Sam replied.

"Well, I don't!" Bella said.

I, for one, was thrilled to have a chance with Bella.

"Sam, leave it alone." I said.

"You know you might imprint, right Jake?"Sam asked.

" Yeah, dad. But he didn't yet. Let me have time with him." Bella said.

"You're adopting Bella?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah. She'll probably move to La Push with us when this mess ends." Sam answered.

"Cool! Bella, you could hang out with me all day!" I said, enthusiastic.

"Sure,sure." She replied, making me smile. I guess I was starting to rub off on her.

"I'm going to make dinner." Sam spoke.

"I can cook! I'm not that drunk anymore,dad!" Bella complained.

"I know that. I don't really care." Sam answered.

Sam left the room and Bella walked over to me. She kissed my lips lightly and asked what I wanted to do.

"Whatever you want to do." I answered.

"I don't know. I want to go to La Push, but I might run into the pack, and I'm not ready for that yet." Bella spoke softly.

"Speaking of the pack, we're all living in hell without you. Emily and Kim cry whenever you are mentioned. Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth, and I miss hanging out with you. Even Leah misses you. Paul wants to be without you now. You made life fun and happy. We miss you." I told her.

"I've heard it before. How do I know Paul won't abandon me in the woods like Edward did?" Bella asked.

"Because that isn't how he is." I replied.

Bella sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Can I just go to sleep now?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied we both fell asleep.

...

I awoke to the sound of Bella screaming.

"Bella!" I called to her.

"What?What?" She asked, jumping up.

"Are you having nightmares?" I asked walking to her.

"Yeah." She replied weakly.

"Its OK. Let's go downstairs. Sam made dinner." I replied.

"OK. Let's go." Bella replied, taking my hand as we walked downstairs to eat dinner with Sam, or Bella's father.

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry most of my chapters are short! I will try to lengthen them next time! Review, Like, Read, do anything you want! Anyway, I'm thinking of making Jacob not imprint. What do you think? **

**ME: Who wants Jacob to imprint on them?**

**Jacob: Hell no, girl! I'm joking! As long as she's cute. Wait, I thought I'm not supposed to imprint!**

**ME: No comment.**

**Bye! Love ya! Hugs! **

**-Ponypoke**


	6. Dinner & Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. I only own the plot.

?I said I'd catch you if you fall. And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all (All). ? - Without Me By Halsey

**Paul's POV**

One day, 10 hours, 6 minutes, and 43 seconds until I see Bella. Yes, I am actually counting. I don't think I can survive. What did I do to get sent to this Hell? Every thought is about my Bella. My dark bedroom reminds me of what I did to deserve this. Why do to pass the time? Nothing. I can't wait to finally see her. My Bella.

**Sam's POV **

Damn Bella! Of all times to love Jake you pick the time when Paul wants you. I mean I DON'T understand, but still. I have a feeling this is going to end up so darn messy.

"So, Bella, do you still like Paul?" I asked during dinner.

"No, not really. I kinda lost interest. I used to, but I can't love someone who doesn't love me back." She replied.

"He's a really great guy." I attempted to convince her.

"If I DO accept the imprint, he'll only be my friend, brother, or protector. Nothing more dad." Bella said.

"Bella... Really? Be nice." I said.

"I DON'T CARE!" She shouted, standing up. " I don't care about werewolves and their stupid imprints! Let me live my life!"

"OK, Bella, I'm sorry. I just want to help." I soothed her.

"No, dad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Sorry Jake. I didn't mean to say that about werewolves." Bella sat down.

"Its OK," Jake and I both said.

Suddenly, I smelled a sweet smell. It made me feel sick. I jumped up at the same time as Jake.

"VAMPIRE!" We shouted at the same time.

"Who?" Bella whimpered.

"I don't know! Jake stay with Bella!" I shouted and ran outside.

**Jacob's POV **

I sat down on the floor pulling Bella into my arms. The vampire would not touch her.

"Jake! Which leech is it?" Bella asked. I smiled a little at the word leech.

"I don't know, Bells, but they won't get you." I promised my love.

"What if its Edward?" Bella asked, shaking with fear.

"He won't get to you." I reassured her.

"OK." She gave in.

"Its Edward!" I heard Sam whisper too low for Bella to hear.

"What!l!?"

**Edward's POV (**Hahha! Who saw this POV coming?)

I needed to see Bella. I know I left her broken, and alone but She's in danger. Alice saw Victoria kill her and about 1/2 the pack.

"What do you want?" The alpha, Sam, I think, asked.

"To warn you. Victoria is coming to kill Bella and 1/2 of your pack." I replied.

"Who's Victoria?" He asked.

"The red headed vampire." I said.

"That's what she wants?" He asked, shocked.

"Yes."

**Hiiiiii!**

**There's a poll on my profile! Go check it out! Does anyone want Jake to imprint?**

**Jacob: We talked about this!**

**ME: Uhh, no we didn't.**

**Jacob: Well, we will! **

**ME:Ignore him. He's jealous of Paul.**

**Paul: Speaking of Which, can I please talk to her?**

**Bella: Let me think...NO!**

**Edward: Bella, we need to talk!**

**Bella: Edward, shut your lying ass up!**

**ME: Guys! Get out! This isn't a chat group!**

**Bye! Love you! Hugs! **

**\- Ponypoke**


	7. Life or War?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. I only own the plot.

"For every minute you are angry, you lose sixty seconds of happiness." -Ralph Waldo Emerson

**Bella's POV **

No. They're lying to me. He can't be here! He just cant!

No,no,no,no!

Edward is here. I have to see him and talk to him.

"Jake! No! I dont want to see him!" I bursted into tears.

"Bella, calm down! I wasn't even taking you ANYWHERE NEAR him. Calm down!" Jake brushed my tears away.

"Jake! What if he asks! Don't take me!" I cried.

"I won't." He said.

**Jacob's POV **

"Jake bring Bella" Sam whispered.

"Are you crazy? She's begging me to not take her!" I whispered.

Bella laid in my arms crying her little heart out.

"Come here Sam" I whispered to him. Sam was suddenly beside me.

"Is he gone?" Bells asked.

"Bella" Sam sighed. "He wants to see you."

"No!No!" Bella thrashed around wildly in my arms. "Jake! Don't!"

"Sam? What do I do?" I asked.

"Let me take her." Sam held out his arms.

"No! Jake! Sam! I don't want to!" She cried.

"It'll be OK." I said.

"You don't have to talk of look at him! Just come with us!" Sam said.

"Ok.." Bella agreed sadly.

**Sam's POV**

I took Bella from Jake's arms and held her to my chest. Jake walked in front of us to protect Bella.

"Bella!" The mind reading leech said. He shot me a dirty look. Bella kept her eyes on mine.

"She doesn't want to speak or look at you." Jake said.

"Bella! Please! I love you!" The leech begged.

"I didn't know love meant abandoning your 'love'" Jacob sneered.

"Sam!" Bella whispered to me while they argued. "Take me inside. This is too much for me."

While I carried her in, the leech begged, "Bella, love, come with me. I love you. Those mutts are dangerous!"

"Don't call my family that, _leech_!" Bella spat while looking at him. Jake and I were both proud of her language.

"Bella... What is Sam to you? He found you but what else?" Mind reader asked.

"My father! When you, Charlie, and Renée left me, no one cared anymore!" Bella said.

"Bella-" Mind reader was cut off.

"Don't 'Bella' me, asshole! You probably ran off with Tanya for all I know! You left me a month ago! Dad, take me in!" My daughter said.

I walked her into the house with Jacob following closely, leaving leech at the border. I sat her carefully down on the couch. I was beginning to walk away when she began to cry. Jake and I were by her side in a second.

"Bella! Its OK! Don't cry!" I tried to stop her while Jake stroked her face.

"Sam... I had a dream last night. About Edward and the pack." She spoke to us.

"What happened in your dream?" We both asked.

"Edward left me. Paul hated me. You wished you didn't find me in the woods. Jake didn't want to be my friend! A lot happened!" Bella sobbed.

"Those are lies! Except for Edward! Never trust leeches!" I told her.

**Paul's POV **

5 hours! I am finally going to see my Bella! Oh, how I miss her! I cant wait to see her! Life will become normal! No! More than normal! How did I not realize how deeply in love I was?

I heard through Sam and Jacob's thoughts that she wasn't doing good. Neither was I. Suddenly, I got a text message.

**To Paul:**

**Everyone be on alert. We saw the mind reading leech at the border an hour ago. Paul, don't worry. You'll see Bella soon. You should just know she isn't exactly the same girl you used to know.**

**-Sam**

I replied to him seconds later.

**To Sam:**

**Yeah, ill keep a lookout. As for Bella, I can't wait to see her. Whatever condition she's in, I'll still love her! I swear!**

**-Paul**

**To Paul:**

**Speaking about love,she doesn't want you to be a lover. She wants a brother, protector, or friend.**

**-Sam**

She...what? No! Hopefully she doesn't want a friend! That's too little importance!

**To Sam:**

**Please! Try to convince her to love me! I love her! Tell her I'm sorry! I'm in love with her! She's perfect and beautiful. I'd die if she married or loved someone else!**

**-Paul**

Hopefully whatever Sam tries will convince her.

**To Paul:**

**I tried. Only you can convince her. Don't get mad, but Jake kissed her. When you see her, try your best to convince her. I have to go. Good luck, Paul. See you in 3 hours. **

**-Sam**

i couldn't reply. Jake kissed my Bella?! I'll kill him! He knows I imprinted on her! I'll make him be sorry! Meanwhile, I'll think of a way to convince Bella to love me.

**? POV **

Bella's blood smells sweet. She better enjoy her life while she has it. If the mutts don't get out of the way, they'll die too. Especially the alpha who she calls dad and the russet skinned boy called Jake.

I WILL get to her. Soon. Very Soon. Watch your backs. Hahaha!

**Victoria's POV**

Edward wasn't the only vampire around. I was there too. The russet werewolf was with her so I couldn't get to her yet. Another vampire wants her too. But, no, he won't get her! I WILL get my revenge from Edward killing my James. No matter how long it will take, I'm getting my revenge.

**Alice's POV **

I had a vision.

I saw Bella running through the woods with Sam and Paul. Several vampires were surrounding them. Victoria was there, too. I saw many deaths, Seth, Embry, Leah, and so forth. Mostly the whole pack would die.

End of vision.

Edward started pacing around,muttering something along the lines of 'I an Idiot.'

"Alice? What did you see?" Carlisle asked, looking at Edward, worriedly.

"Bella and the pack being attacked my Victoria and other vampires. Most of them will die." I said.

"Oh my." Esme sighed.

Jasper sent his calming waves through the room while we discussed what we'd do. We had 2 days. Tops.

**Edward's POV **

Its not that I was worried for the pack of mutts - I wasn't. The only thing was that it would kill Bella if ANYONE in the pack died. I couldn't deal with myself in any more vampires hurt her. I brought them into her life. Those vampires better not touch her! Especially not Victoria.

_We have 2 days. Tops. _I heard Alice's thoughts.

"What?! You should have said this first!" I shouted at her, stressed.

_What happens?_The family asked in their thoughts.

" They are coming in about 2 days!" I yelled!

_Calm down, Edward. It'll be OK._ Jasper thought.

"No it won't Jasper! You don't understand!" I yelled.

_Geez, Edward. Exaggerate much? _Emmett thought.

I turned to face him and growled.

"Shut it, Emmett!" I yelled.

_Edward! Stop yelling. We'll protect Bella. I promise. We all love her too. Well maybe not Rosalie..._Carlisle thought.

"OK! I get it! Lets focus on the upcoming fight!" I said.

We needed to be prepared for whatever was coming...

**Hi!**

**This chapter is my longest yet! I will try making the next chapter at least 500 words longer. Who do you think the mysterious character is?**

**?:You will know in time for the fight.**

**ME: I already do. IM writing the book your fake. I own you.**

**Jacob: Good thing you don't own me!**

**ME: Technically, I do. Just for your story.**

**Jacob: Damn it! If it was up to me I'D imprint of Bella.**

**Paul: She's mine! Why did you kiss her? You're dead.**

**Bella: I'm NOT yours. Don't hurt Jake!**

**Edward: Are NONE of you concerned about the fight?**

**All: No not really.**

**ME: Geez, guys! Stop talking! I need to end the story.**

**Bye! Goodnight (Update:Tommorow)! Love you! Hugs! **

**-PonyPoke**


	8. Blood, Glass, and Paul

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own the plot and the mysterious character.

Thanks to LunaM303 for sending Bella PM's to help with her attitude.

"The scariest moment is always just before you start." - Stephen King

**Bella's POV**

A lot has happened recently. I hear that the pack will have to fight against Victoria. Also, Paul is coming to see me in an hour. I just don't think I'm ready.

"So, Bella, will you discuss the imprint with Paul when he gets here?" My dad asked.

"Discuss? What's there to discuss?" I asked snottily.

"Bella...don't be petty about this." He said, bossily.

"Maybe she needs time to think." Jake concluded.

"Yeah, maybe." I muttered.

"Bella! Don't act like that!" Jake said. Stupid werewolves and their hearing.

"Whatever."

"You know we can hear you, right, Bella?" Sam asked.

"No, duh!" I laughed.

"Bella!" They both yelled.

"What?" I joked.

"Where did you get this attitude from?" Dad inquired.

"I don't know. Where did I?" I asked innocently.

"Surely not from us." Sam muttered.

I didn't have to be a werewolf to hear Jake whisper, "Probably her father."

"Do you want me to act like him?" I shot at him.

"Aren't you already?" Jake yelled.

"Do you want me to leave you for a new boyfriend like Mike Newton? Surely no! That's what my father did!" I yelled.

"That's not what I meant Bella!" Jake argued.

"That's what I thought!" I screeched.

"You're going to break our ears." Sam said, politely.

"Tell Jacob Black that!" I whispered.

"What did I do?" Jacob asked.

"The real question is what _didn't _you do?" I said.

"Don't blame this on me!" He yelled.

"Why shouldn't I?" I replied.

"Guys, cool it!" I heard dad say.

"Yeah, Bella." Jake whispered.

" Excuse me?!" I pushed him.

"Just stop starting stuff!" He yelled.

"You said something while I was quiet!" I yelled stabbing him with a knife on his arm to avoid hurting myself punching him.

"Damn it!" Jacob yelled, throwing me into the wall across the room and making me fall on glass objects. Jake and Sam suddenly looked at me, shocked.

"Oh my god!" They both yelled, running to me.

"Bella! I'm sorry!" Jake apologized, the damage I did was healing on him.

"Jake, what are you going to do? Paul will be here in 30 minutes!" Sam yelled.

"I think I'm OK." I said, wincing as I tried to stand.

"Uh, Bella, there's blood everywhere and glass in your arm." My dad said, getting towels.

"I'll heal." I said, in pain.

"Paul's going to kill me!" Jake said, picking me up while staining himself in blood.

"Ow! Jake! That hurts! Put me down!" I complained.

"Sorry! Sam! Come help me!" Jake yelled, setting me down.

Sam walked in with wet towels and tweezers.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a very angry Paul.

**(I really wanted to end the chapter here, but I won't do that to y'all. Also, I promised to make the chapters longer.)**

"What did you do to Bella?!" He yelled at Sam and Jake.

"Nothing Paul! Calm down! I just...fell! Really!" I shouted, lying, trying to reason with him.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you suck at lying!? Now, what did you do to her?!" Paul yelled, shaking.

"We'll talk later! Right now we need to stop Bella's bleeding!" Sam yelled, clearly stressed.

"What do I do?" Paul asked, worrying.

"Here!" Jake yelled, handing Paul the tweezers. "Get the glass out!"

Paul began to work while a blood stained Jake and Sam cleaned me with towels. At one time, it felt like my whole arm was being cut with a knife and, what did I do? I screamed and cried.

"Bella! Shh. Calm down! I can't work if you move!" Paul worried.

"It hurts! Ouch! Damn it!" I yelled, trying to get away.

"Can't we take her to the hospital?" Jake asked, holding me down.

"Would you like to explain what happened to them?" My dad asked.

"No, but she's lost too much blood." Jake said.

"Sam! There is a big piece of glass here!" Paul said.

Sam hurried over to Paul and tried to help him get the glass out.

"No! Stop! Just leave it! It hurts!" I yelled, pushing them away.

"Bella! Do you want to bleed to death?" Paul asked.

"Just do it quick!" I said, throwing my arm at him. I screamed at the searing pain in my arm.

"I'm done." Paul said, calmly.

"Bella, go and take a shower. We need to clean up this blood and glass. Having this blood around with vampires possibly nearby can't be good." Sam said.

"OK." I sighed.

"You did what?!"I heard Paul yell on my way down the stairs. I walked in to see Paul yelling at Jake, shaking.

"What happened?" I asked, confused.

"Did he throw you into the glass?" Paul asked, shaking.

"Well, I pissed him off and stabbed him, so -"

"Did he? Yes or no?"

"Yes. But we have other things to talk about! The vampires!" I said, quickly.

"It doesn't matter. Bella, we have to talk." Paul said to me.

"OK." I said, following him out.

When we got outside and sat on the porch, he put his arm around my shoulders.

"So, about the imprint -" He began.

"You accepted it?" I asked, knowingly.

"Yes, and I'm hoping you will too." Paul looked at me, pleadingly.

I sighed. "Can I sleep on it?"

His face dropped. "Is that a no?"

"I'm just making sure its what I want."

"OK. I really hope -" Paul jumped up pulling me to him.

"Paul? What happened?" I looked around, expecting to see Victoria.

"Nothing. I just smelled Vampire for a second." Paul said, honestly. Then he growled.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled.

"Victoria and other vampires are coming soon. We came to talk with Sam." Carlisle's voice came.

"No thanks." Paul began to turn around.

"Most of you will die. It'll upset Bella." Alice said. I finally looked up to see all of the Cullen's standing at the border.

"I'll get Sam." Paul rushed me in before anyone said anything.

"We'll talk later, Bella. Stay with Jacob. I'll go get Sam." Paul said.

I nodded and hoped what Alice said wouldn't come true.

**Hiii!**

**So, um, yeah. Bella is beginning to change her feelings for Paul. Anyway, sorry for the late chapter. I had to go run errands this morning from 12 - 3 pm. It takes pretty long to come up with ideas and write them. Anyway, love you all! Bye! Hugs! **

**-Ponypoke**


	9. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. I only own the plot.

Never Give Up On Yourself.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up from my sleep that night and noticed I was wrapped up in a pair of warm arms. Was that Paul? I thought about what he said last night. About loving him. I think I really did. I slowly and gently unwrapped myself from him and went downstairs to make breakfast.

I was making eggs and bacon when someone's warm arms wrapped around my waist. I jumped up an inch and yelped.

"Easy, Bella. Its just me." Paul told me.

"Oh, sorry." I muttered, embarrassed.

"Its OK." He laughed in my ear. "Did you think about accepting the imprint?"

"We'll talk later. First, eat your food." I said, handing him a plate loaded with food.

"Thanks, Bella." Paul said eating his food. I sat down next to him and ate my food.

"Let's go upstairs!" I pulled his arm, leading him upstairs. We both sat on the bed and waited for the other to speak.

"I decided..." I paused dramatically.

"Please Bella! I can't wait to know!" Paul pleaded.

"Yes, Paul. I accept the imprint. I love you." I said.

His face filled with happiness and relief. "Thank you!"

Before I could reply, he picked me up and hugged me so hard, I was afraid I would crack my ribs!

"You're welcome. But I also like breathing!" I choked out.

"Sorry, Bella! I'm just so happy!" He let me go.

"Wait. Where are Sam and Jake?" I asked.

"They wanted to give us some time alone." Paul shrugged.

"What should we do?" I asked him, walking downstairs.

"There's not much we CAN do. We have to stat here. Upcoming war remember?" Paul replied, pulling me down on the couch beside him. We decided to watch movies while we wait for Sam and Jake to come back.

**? POV **

I was really fighting the urge to run in and suck her blood out now. That wolf wouldn't be a problem! However, I decided to make Bella suffer at the deaths of her friends before her own. That would be fun! I will strike you all down, werewolves. Tomorrow. Just you wait.

**Sam's POV **

I walked into Bella's house to see Paul and Bella laughing and watching movies on the couch. I was happy to see that things worked out between them. I wanted my daughter to be happy.

"Hi dad! Hi Jake!" Bella greeted us.

"Hi, Bella. Paul." I said.

"By guys." Jake said.

"Hi." Paul merely replied, focusing on Bella.

"OK, guys, I'm happy things worked out for you. Just don't move too fast. I don't want to be a grandfather soon. Maybe not a biological one, but one nonetheless." I said, watching their expressions.

What I said finally sunk in and Bella turned as red as a tomato. Paul just grinned, hopeful.

"No, Sam! We haven't done _that_! We haven't even kissed yet!" Bella defended herself.

"But you'll be a grandfather soon enough, Sam. And it'll be mine." Paul grinned.

Bella blushed a darker red and said, "Paul!"

"What? Its true!" He laughed.

Paul, Jake, and I all laughed while Bella turned the darkest shade of red ever.

"Are you kidding me, Paul!?" Bella hid her face with her hair.

"No use lying to your dad. I'll get you pregnant soon. Sooner than you think." Paul smiled, rubbing his hand across her stomach.

"Paul!" Bella complained, blushing deeply.

"Your face is so cute when you blush!" Paul told her.

"But I'm embarrassed, Paul! I can't be cute and embarrassed!" Bella argued.

"Discuss this later. Let's eat lunch right now." I laughed.

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe it! I was so embarrassed! I know Sam isn't my biological dad, but he acted like it.

"By the way Emily and Kim are coming back today. In an hour." My dad said.

"Damn it!" I complained, and all the boys turned to look at me. "Now I have to deal with their shit! You know how they are. They'd want me to be naked with Paul by now!"

"We can make that happen..." Paul offered.

"Not yet!"I said.

" Good!" Jake and Sam laughed.

"By the way, Bella, Quil, Embry, and Seth really want to see you!" Jake said.

"They know they can come over, right?" I rolled my eyes.

"They are. They're coming with Emily and Kim." Jake said

"No!" I cried. "I'm going to die of embarrassment!"

"They're going to say the same things to me." Paul said.

"But you'll agree!" I said.

"Exactly!" Paul agreed.

**1 Hour Later...**

**Paul's POV **

"Bella!" The boys and girls yelled, hugging them. The whole pack was here, even Leah!

"So, Paul." Embry said, coming over to me. "When are you going to get her pregnant?"

"Soon. Very soon! I can't wait to see my child. Or being able to touch him through her stomach." I sighed and grinned.

"And the process to lead to that." Embry said. I nodded, excitedly.

I walked over to Bella and pulled her to my chest.

"How bad was it?" I murmured, knowing the answer.

"Very! They asked me -" She hesitated, blushing. "They asked me how big you are... " She dragged her hand down my chest and stopped at my shorts.

"How did you reply?" I asked, distracted by her hand.

"I guessed as big as you are in height and size - big." She made circles with her finger near the edge of my shorts.

"You're right." I replied.

"Knew it." She snorted, pulling her hand away.

"Wait!" I yelled, placing her hand back. "I like it there."

Bella left her hand there, but said, "We need to go back. They're going to think you're kidnapping me."

"I'd love to, but there are vampires possibly outside" I said, pulling her downstairs.

"I know." She sighed.

When we walked in, everyone looked at us and asked, "Did you do it?"

"No! You wolves could hear it if we did!" I defended Bella, wanting it for myself.

Everyone rolled their eyes and went back to their conversions.

"Paul? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam asked.

"Sure." I followed him out.

"Paul, just let me know if you will try it without protection. If you want, I'll get you condoms and pregnancy tests for her, even though we'd be able to tell if she was. Better be safe than sorry. I just don't want her pregnant tonight which would also mean during battle." Sam said.

"Yeah, get those things. But for the first time can we not use protection? I really want her to bear my child." I told him.

He sighed, "As long as its after the war. I'm okay with it."

"Thanks! Also, how do you feel about me marrying her? In like a month?" I asked.

"Its fine with me. Just know this - you hurt her, I kill you. You treat her wrong, I kill you. Do anything wrong to her and I kill you. She's like the daughter I never had." Sam threatened.

"I got it. Can I stay with her during the war?" I said.

"Yeah. But you need another wold with you. Two actually one for half the war or if something happens. " He said.

"You and Seth. Bella likes Seth. He's like her brother. Well actually Sue married Charlie -" I paused and began to shake as I remembered that her real parents abandoned her.

"Calm down Paul. OK, Seth and I along with you. I'll let Seth know." Sam walked back in with me following closely behind.

I walked to Bella and hugged her, spending the night with her and the pack.

Bella and I laid down on her bed. She was fast asleep. The day was very long for her. Before she went to bed, she changed into a tight, white tank top and black boy shorts. I couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked. One of her hands laid across my chest while the other went around her stomach.

"Paul..." Bella sleep talked. The first time she talked I thought she was really awake.

"Seth don't!" She whimpered. I looked at her, shocked. Was she scared? What is she dreaming about.

"Don't die..." Tears ran down her face. Before I could wake her, she sat up, screaming and sweating.

"Its OK, Bella!" I tried to calm her.

"What's wrong?" Sam and Emily rushed in.

"I had a nightmare." She looked at me. "What did I say? Did you hear me sleep talk?,"

" You said my name a lot then said 'Seth, don't!' That worried me. Then you said 'Don't die .' And you began to cry"I told her.

"I dreamt that I was with you and Seth were with me in the fight." She explained, her tears spilling. "Victoria came up and Seth just jumped at her without thinking. She...tore my brother apart and threw you off the cliff. I knew for sure my baby brother was dead but I didn't know about you, so I begged for you to stand up and come back to me... Then, Victoria drank my blood while I watched other vampires do the same thing that happened to Seth to you." She cried.

"Bella. Its OK. I can go get Seth if you want." Sam offered. I saw her nod her head.

"Shh, Bella. That won't happen. I'll watch out for you and Seth. If that was real, I would have stood up from the cliff and came to you. No matter how hurt I was or if I was dead." I soothed her.

Seth and Sam walked in. Bella ran to Seth and threw her arms around his neck.

"Are you OK sis? Your dream isn't and won't be real. I promise." He hugged her.

"Can you stay here tonight? Just to be safe and sure?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I'll sleep in the next room over when you fall asleep." Seth said.

She let go of him and laid down to fall asleep while Seth and I stroked her hands and face or just spoke to her. She was asleep in no time. I couldn't wait for the battle to be over.

* * *

**Heyy!**

**I finishes this at 1:17 am but didn't post it until right now. After all, who would wake up to read my story? Anyway this was an extra long chapter! Hoped you liked it!**

**NOTE: I am not good at writing lemons so I won't even attempt it. If you want, you can write it and I will just add it in and acknowledge you. Its not necessary! **

**Bye! Love you! Hugs! **

**\- Ponypoke (****Pony) **


	10. The War and Hospital Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. I only own the plot and the mysterious character.

"Success isn't a good teacher. Failure makes you humble." - Shah Rukh Khan.

**Bella's POV **

After my outburst last night, I was afraid to wake up. Would Seth say I made him lose sleep? What about Paul? What would he say? My heart began to beat faster.

"Bella, I know you're awake." Paul's voice came. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Are you mad?" I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Why would I be?" He asked, confused.

"That I woke you up at 2 in the damn morning for another of my silly stories. Who the fuck wouldn't be?" I walked over to him.

"It wasn't silly. I'm not mad. Also, you've been hanging out with the pack too much. You cuss more than usual." Paul said.

"So did my dad." I snarled. Damn him for disowning me.

"I guess it runs in your blood." Paul laughed. My eyes filled with tears. I don't want to be like him in any way.

Paul saw me and hugged me,"Bella, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that."

"Its OK." I saw his eyes so sad and apologizing that I had to. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. He seemed shocked for a second, but he quickly returned the kiss, exploring my mouth for the first time while I did the same. We kissed so long, we had to pull away for air.

"That was amazing! I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said.

Paul sighed, "The little vampire pixie said the battle with the other leeches is happening today. Let's go downstairs."

"OK." I replied, wishing the battle was already over.

...

The pack, Kim, Emily , and I were all downstairs discussing strategy when the room suddenly erupted in growls.

"What's wrong?" I asked Paul when he came to my side.

"We smell the red headed leech and other vampires. The war is beginning." He picked me up in his arms.

"Oh." I said in shock.

"Seth! Come with us. Sam won't let you fight. Sam will join us later." Paul instructed.

"Let's go." Seth said. Paul took off running with me in his arms and Seth right beside us.

"Bella. Stay here. We need to phase in order to hear Sam and see what's happening." Paul said.

I nodded my head weakly and looked off to see the pack had already phased and the Cullens were beside them. Victoria was advancing on them quickly.

"Bella?" I heard and I turned around, fearful. Seth stared back at me with a silver grey wolf beside him.

"I'm going to go phase. I was just checking on you." Seth went into the bushes.

"Has the battle begun yet?" I asked Paul, afraid to look back. Paul moved his head from side to side, almost like he was saying "I guess you could say that. ' Seth, as a wolf, walked over to us.

" Are we just going to stay here?" I asked. Paul nodded his head but ran towards the battle.

"Where's he going?" I asked Seth.

Seth just put his paw in my hand, signaling that everything was OK.

I was trying to just make small talk with Seth, not wanting to see the my family (not the Cullen's. Duh.) die or get injured because of me. After 15 minutes, I decided to take a glance at what was happening. I turned around to see Leah, as a wolf, get thrown by Victoria into a brick wall and Victoria stepping on her right back leg. Seth howled, probably from her pain and knowing it was her sister.

Victoria's eyes flew to us, probably hearing Seth. From behind, Leah jumped on Victoria's back and Victoria hissed and threw her, effortlessly, yards away with a loud thud.

Seth whined to get my attention, laying down in front of me, motioning for me to get on his back. I quickly got on him and held on to him. I looked forward to see Victoria running towards us, throwing everyone out of her way.

"Seth? Let's go." I urged him. He whined in response and took off running. I looked back to see Paul fighting off Victoria. She thrashed around, trying to bite his neck. I looked away, and then heard several snaps.

"Is Paul OK?" I asked, not wanting to turn around see him dead.

Seth nodded and I turned around. I got off him and walked to human Paul who was setting a fire and throwing Victoria's pieces in.

"Paul? Are you OK?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I think I broke one of my ribs. But don't worry. We heal fast." Paul replied.

"What about Leah?" Seth's voice came.

"She's not well right now. Dr. Fang took her and Quil away from the fight to fix them up." Seth began to help Paul burn Victoria.

"What happened to Quil?" I asked. He got hurt?

"A leech was fighting him and he broke several bones,not to mention the blood loss." Paul shivered.

"Is the fight ending soon?" I asked.

"I guess so." He replied, sitting down.

"Oh."

"Ugh. Leech smell. I guess they are nearby." Paul and Seth wrinkled their noses.

"Crap!" I yelled as a cool hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me away.

"Bella!" They both yelled. The vampire holding me was to fast for them and soon, I was tied up in a silver room.

"Help! Paul! Seth! Sam!" I yelled, trying to free myself.

"No one is coming for you." A male, blonde vampire walked towards me. (FYI, he was from the ? POV)

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh, Bella. I am Tueur. Or, killer in French." Tueur smirked.

"But what do you want?" I whimpered.

"Oh, its simple." He approached me. "Your blood and to avenge my dear, dear friend, James."

"James? I didn't kill him! Edward did!" I replied.

"Oh, I know. He'd want me to kill you to upset your mate." Tueur laughed.

"Edward is not my mate. Paul is." I explained.

"Exactly! Two for the price of one! And I get your delicious, sweet blood." He praised, his red as gleaming.

"What about Victoria?" I asked as he approached me closer.

"I wanted HER to die. Not James. We could have shared your blood!" Tueur dragged his nose across my neck.

"They'll kill you!" I warned him, my heart racing.

"It'll be worth it if I get your blood." He walked away and grabbed a bloody knife.

"Aren't you going to turn me if you bite me?" I questioned.

"I won't bite you." Tueur answered.

"What?" I asked as he brought the blade dangerously close to my neck.

"I'm going to make a small cut here." He made a small line with his finger between my shoulder and neck.

"It wasn't my fault James died! I can get Carlisle to get you other blood." I tried to reason with him.

"Oh, but I want YOUR blood." Tueur laughed as he made a cut. I screamed. He showed me a drop of my blood on his pale, white finger.

"Its so good." He said as he licked it.

No! Stop!" I yelled as he began to suck the blood from my cut. A minutes or two later, I began to get dizzy from blood loss.

"Bella!" I heard Seth, Sam, and Paul yell.

"Let go of her!" Sam and Paul pulled Tueur off me while Seth untied me. By then, my vision was blurry.

"Bella! Are you OK?" Paul asked, worriedly.

"Mmh."I tried to reply.

" Get her to the hospital!" Carlisle yelled.

"Bella, open your eyes!"

"Bella!"

"Don't die!"

I heard several voices before I saw black.

...

"Bella, please wake up soon." I heard Paul beg. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't.

"Bella,sis, we miss you." Seth said.

"Yeah, I'll admit it. I miss you too." Leah's voice chimed in.

"Bells, please come back to us." Jake said.

_I trying! I can't open my eyes, move, or speak! _I wanted to say.

"Give her time. Too bad Alice can't see when she'll wake up, but she WILL live." Esme said.

"Vampires." I heard Leah sigh. I could practically hear her eyes roll.

I touched where I assumed Paul's hand was and giggled.

"Leah! She touched my hand! She laughed!" Paul said, excitedly.

"You're welcome." Leah joked.

"I knew Bella liked you!" Seth joined in.

"All that matters is that she's beginning to awake." Sam said.

"Should we tell the vamps to come in now?" Jake asked.

"No..you're family." I muttered, softly.

"Say something else." Paul begged.

I couldn't speak, but I managed to put my hand of his face.

Then, blackness came back.

...

I opened my eyes and looked out the window to see it was night time. The pack was scattered a cross the room, sleeping. Paul was the closest to me, holding my hand.

"Paul." I pulled his hand. His eyes shot opened and when they landed on me, they lit up.

"Bella!" Paul yelled, awakening the room.

"Hey." I greeted them.

"Bella! " Embry and Quill jumped on my hospital bed, crushing me.

"I! Like! Air!" I panted.

"Sorry! " They got off and hugged me.

Jacob, Jared, Kim, Sam, Emily, Quil, Embry, and Seth hugged me. Paul gently kissed me on the lips.

"What did I miss?" I yawned.

"A lot." Seth answered.

"What?" I asked, confused. "How long was I out?"

As soon as I asked that question, everyone turned nervous.

"Well..it was...uh..5 weeks." My dad stammered.

"What?!" I yelled. "Oh! Quil! Leah! Paul! Are you OK? You guys got hurt!"

"All of us healed in 4 days or less." Leah rolled her eyes.

"Can you explain who that was?" Sam asked.

"Tueur. Its killer in French. He wanted my blood and to avenge James, who was his friend. Did you kill him?" I asked.

"No, but don't worry. You'll be safe.." Paul said.

The door bursted open and Carlisle walked in.

"Get out!" I screeched.

"What? I need to check on you to make sure you're OK to go. " He said, shocked and hurt.

"Get another doctor! I still haven't forgiven you all!" I snarled. Paul looked at me, proud.

He held up his hands in surrender," I'm sorry. I'll get another doctor."

When he walked out, everyone began to laugh, except me.

"Whats so funny?" I asked, bitterly.

"That you are now thinking like a real wolf fan!" Paul laughed.

I waited through Dr. Greene's exams and finally went home with the my wolf family.

* * *

**Hi! **

**I have some sad news (if you looked at my profile you already know)...this book is coming to a close. I am might stop at chapter 11 or 12. But not to worry! There'll be a sequel! Anyway, this chapter was also extra long! Hope you liked it! **

**Tueur: The only reason I liked it was because I got blood and those mutts didn't kill me! I WILL get my revenge!**

**Paul: No way!**

**Jake: You won't get anymore blood from Bella! We'll kill you!**

**Tueur: *rolls eyes* Right! My NAME is killer!**

**Paul: You should change it to killed.**

**ME: Alright! Get out! I need to end this!**

**Bye! Love you! Hugs! **

**-Ponypoke (Pony)**


	11. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own the plot and Tueur.

* * *

Wish. Do.

**3 Days later...**

**Bella's POV **

"Paul!" I woke him up, shouting.

"What?" He muttered tossing over.

"Wake up! I have something to tell you!" I shook him.

"Can it wait?" Paul asked, putting his arm over his eyes.

"No! Though I'm surprised you don't already know." I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms.

"I'm a wolf. Not a mind reader leech." Paul explain, looking at me.

"Can't you tell? I'm pregnant!" I jumped on him placing the test on his chest.

"What?" Paul picked up my pregnancy test.

"Told you! How did you're not hear the heartbeat?"I asked. Some super hearing!

"I don't know." He muttered as he laid me down to put his ear on my stomach.

"Can you hear it?" I asked.

"Yes. Its so low and so in lined with your heartbeat almost perfectly matching." Paul explained.

"So, are you happy?" I asked, waiting for him to say no.

"Yes, more than you can imagine!" Paul hugged me.

"Are you going to tell the pack?" I asked.

"If I don't tell them, they'll hear it in my thoughts. Let's tell them now." He kissed my stomach.

"OK, fine!" I pulled him downstairs.

"Wake up!" Paul yelled to Sam and Emily. (Yes, we still lived with them.)

Paul sat me down on the couch and pulled me on his lap.

"What's wrong?" My dad yawned.

"Did Bella have a nightmare?" Mom asked.

"No." I laughed nervously. Dad raised an eyebrow.

"Sit down. We need to talk." Paul said.

"About what?" Mom and dad both asked.

I looked at Paul, wanting him to tell them. He understood my expression and nodded.

"Bella's pregnant." Paul said, getting to the point.

Mom and dad's faces were expressionless.

"Way to break it down." I muttered so only werewolves could hear.

"Its a bit early, but congratulations!" Dad said.

"Congratulations!" Mom bounced with delight.

"It better be yours Paul." Dad joked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, it's either Quil's, Jake's,or Embry's." Paul laughed.

"Its Jake's." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course its mine!" Paul rubbed my stomach.

"I'll call the pack." Dad walked outside. I hear a howl and then he walked in.

They bursted through the door with Kim.

"Is the leech back?" Jake panicked.

"No! Sit down. Let's talk." Paul said.

"What?" They asked at the same time.

"Bella's pregnant." Sam said. The room erupted with cheers and congratulations.

"Wow. Want to burst my eardrums often?" I covered my ears.

"Why can't I hear the heartbeat?" Embry asked.

"It pretty low and almost in tune with Bella's." Paul said.

"You're going to be a grandfather Sam!" The boys chanted.

"Quit it! I'm not even too pregnant yet!" I yelled.

"Yet!" Jake laughed. "But you will be soon!"

"Congrats, sis!" Seth yelled.

"Yeah. Too bad its Paul's." Quil laughed.

"Its not mine. Its Jake's." Paul joined in.

"Haha. Thanks a lot." I said sarcastically.

" I'm sorry!" Paul apologized.

"Can I go back to sleep? I'm tired." I said.

"Yep." Paul picked me up and carried me up.

"I can walk!" I said as he placed me down on the bed.

"I know. I don't want to risk it." He kissed me.

"Goodnight." I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, baby."

**2 Days Later (Not much happened in between FYI.) **

I woke up and suddenly felt sick. I untangled myself from Paul's arms and ran to the bathroom.

I was vomiting so bad when Paul came in and rubbed my shoulders.

"Are you OK?" He asked, worried.

I nodded, "Stupid morning sickness."

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

"Water!" I said, sickly. He left my side and was back in seconds.

"Bella? Are you OK?" Sam asked.

"Morning sickness." I choked out.

"Is it bad?" Paul asked. I nodded, feeling another wave.

"I should eat less." I said when I finished.

"Not too less. It'll be bad for you." Paul rubbed my small bump.

"Where's Emily?" I asked.

"Shopping for the baby." Dad shrugged.

"We won't know the gender until a week or two." I replied.

"Eh, she was excited." Sam said.

"OK. I guess that she just wants to prepare often." I concluded.

"Yeah. Imagine how she'll be when the baby is born." Paul said.

"It'll be worse. Dragging me to the store at the crack of dawn." I muttered.

Sam and Paul just laughed.

"You know what Emily's going to get YOU, Paul?" I asked. "A guide to pregnancy! Hundreds of them! She'll make you read them all!"

"Dang it!" He yelled.

"Haha! Guess who's laughing now?" I teased him.

"Aww, c'mon Bella! Don't let her torture me!" He begged. I laughed and began to walk downstairs.

"No you don't!" Paul picked me up and carried me down.

"You're treating me like I'm disabled!" I complained.

"You can't risk hurting you or the baby." Paul set me down on the couch.

"That would happen when I'm about 8 or 7 months along!"

"With your clumsiness? You could fall anywhere and even everywhere!" He laughed.

"Really?" I sighed. "Please let me walk. I'll be careful."

"I doubt it." Paul said.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Whatever you want to make."

I got out the eggs and bacon to cook them. I also got out the pancake batter.

"I can't wait until our baby is born." Paul said.

"I know. When Emily gets home, she will tell us to start coming up with names." I said.

"Its still early. But at least we'll be prepared."

"Yeah." I handed him his breakfast.

"This is good." He ate. "Uh, come to the park wit me?"

"Sure. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want to have time with you."

"OK." I said, not convinced.

**Later...**

We bother walked side by side before he stepped in front of me.

"I want to do this before our baby is born." Paul said.

"Do what?"

He got on one knee and realization hit me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. I want to spend my whole life with you. Will you marry me?" Paul held out a black velvet box with the most beautiful ring I have ever seen.

"Yes!" I yelled. Paul got up, kissed me, and placed the ring on my finger. I love him.

* * *

**Hi. **

**There is one chapter left before the sequel. I might skip forward in the sequel to when the baby is born. It would be boring to do the whole 9 months.**

**Love ya! Bye! Hugs! **

**-Ponypoke**


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own the plot and Tueur.

It's a hill. Get over it.

**Bella's POV**

As soon as I got into the house with Paul, Emily came running to us.

"Bella! Come see what I got for the baby! Did you think of names yet?" She said, excitedly.

"Geez, mom!" I said. "Its too early and I needed to tell you to begin to plan our wedding."

"You proposed?!" Emily asked Paul excitedly.

"Yeah. We want to get married soon. Before the baby." Paul explained.

"Yay! I'm going to go plan! Sam! Did you hear!" Emily ran inside.

"She reminds me of -" I cut myself off before I could say Alice. I swore to myself I wouldn't compare anyone to my enemies - The Cullen's.

"Who?" Paul asked.

"Alice." I blinked back my tears.

"I'm sorry for asking. If it makes you feel better, I hate them too." Paul hugged me.

"Its OK. I just didn't mean to compare my mom to my former best friend." I shrugged.

"You're not. You just thought of the little leech. Its not comparing them." He said.

"I really hate them. I used to think they were like my family. They never cared for me. They used me to laugh at and left me." The tears fell.

"Don't worry about it. That won't happen again. I'll keep them away. " Paul wiped my tears away.

"Thanks. Let's go inside." I forced a smile, which I assumed came out as a grimace from my fiancée's expression.

"OK." He led the way in.

"Emily!" We both yelled. The room was filled with thousands of baby items.

"I only brought the essentials!" She grinned.

"How much did this cost?" I exclaimed. I didn't want people to waste too much money on me. I even asked Paul about the ring.

"Um, a hundred?" She smiled.

"A hundred what?"

"A hundred thousand. But Bella! I'm getting you a gift!" Mom explained.

"Mom! I don't need all this! Really! We don't know the gender until tomorrow!" I pouted.

"Its OK, Bella. Let your mom help us. We probably wouldn't be able to get all this ourselves." Paul laughed.

"Exactly! Mom, are you going to spoil our baby like this?" I asked.

"No! I am just going to buy him everything he needs." Mom explained.

"Mom! Does dad know you are possibly spending all the money you own?" I yelled, stressed.

"Bella! Calm down! Stress isn't good for the baby." Paul pulled me upstairs.

"I'm sorry! I just don't like people spending too much for me. I can do it my self!" I said.

"Calm down. Go to sleep. You were up late last night." Paul dropped me on the bed.

"YOU should sleep before Emily comes in and makes you sort clothes. I'm not tired."

"Bella! Its only 6:00! I don't need to sleep. You do. You must be tired." Paul argued.

"Okay..." As soon as I closed my eyes, blackness took over.

...

Dream:

_I'm sorry, Bella. Sue and I are leaving to get married and live a life. I love you. I always will. -Charlie _

I tore up the letter.

"Thanks for loving me so much you left me for Sue!" I yelled at the sky.

I ran to the cabinet and got out all the pictures of Charlie that I could find. I got knives and stabbed them into the pictures.

"Go rot in Hell." The tears fell down my cheeks.

I ran to his room, got everything he left behind and tossed it outside. I grabbed a lighter and set it all on fire.

I got inside and grabbed a knife for myself. Hated, I wrote on my arm with the knife. The blood spilled out and I watched it fall.

"They all hate me. My parents. Abandoned me." I cried myself to sleep.

...

Awake:

"Bella! Are you OK?" Paul had his arms around me.

"I'm fine. Why?" My voice cracked.

"You said words like Dad, Hate, Blood, and Knife. What happened?" He asked frantic.

"I dreamed about the letter Charlie left me when he abandoned me. I need to show you something, but don't freak out, OK?" I said.

"I promise." He pulled away so I could show him the word HATED scarred on my skin.

Paul's mouth dropped open as he pulled my arm to him.

"Why, Bella? Why did you do this? Now, this will stay on your skin." Tears filled his eyes.

"Paul, don't cry. Its OK." I tried to calm him. He was shaking slightly, not too much, not wanting to hurt me or the baby.

"No, its not. I can't believe I didn't see this before. I can't fix it." He began to cry.

"Paul?" Sam walked in. I tugged my arm back and held it to my chest.

"What happened?" Dad asked, seeing Paul's face.

"Show him, Bella." He cried.

"No, Paul." I held my arm tighter.

"Show me what? What happened?" Dad worried.

"She...she..cut herself!" Paul sobbed into the bed.

"Bella? Show me." Dad ordered.

"No, its not bad. The knife slipped." I managed to lie right for the first time.

"No, Sam. Bella wrote HATED on her arm with a knife when Charlie left her." Paul's tears stained the bed sheets.

"Paul, show me her arm." Dad said.

"No! Paul!" I struggled as he pulled my arm straight.

"Bella. Why? Many people love you. We all do. This is a lie." Sam said.

"Do you do this often?" Paul asked. Instead, Sam answered.

"After she left the pack that day, she cut herself. Those were not as deep as this."

"Bella?" They both asked.

"No! I don't do it often!" I failed to lie.

"Show us where else." Dad instructed me.

I lowered my sock to my ankle where I wrote "Alone" when Renée, the only person who really understood me, left.

"Bella!" Paul began to cry again.

"Stop crying! I'll stop showing you." I begged him.

"There's more?" They both asked. I nodded slowly. Then they both bursted into tears.

"Show me." Paul hugged me. I reluctantly pulled up my shirt to show the word "Unloved". Then, I showed them a small word. "Dead". They both cried uncontrollably.

" Calm down! I'm sorry! Please don't leave me!" I feared that they would pack up and leave me with my baby.

"Bella." They said as they hugged me.

"Tell us what they mean." Dad said.

"Unloved was the week after my parents left. Dead was when I wished I was. When I stood out to everyone as the girl who was 's one more -" I was cut off by knocking at the door. "I'll get it."

I walked downstairs and opened the door, knowing it was probably Emily or the pack.

I saw Phil, Renée, Charlie and Sue at the door. Then, everything was pitch black.

* * *

**Hey!**

**This is the end! I will begin the sequel soon! Bye! Love you! Hugs! **

**\- PonyPoke**


	13. Authors Note

**Thank you to everyone who read this story and commented, followed, liked, whatever! About 890 people currently (it'll change soon)read my book. The sequel should come out soon. Can't wait to see you there! Bye! Huggs! **

**-Ponypoke (Pony)**

**If it doesn't open, its not your door.**

***I don't really have names for the baby yet. The gender is in chapter 1 of the sequel. Right now, you can just suggest boy and girl names.***


End file.
